


Broken

by Vanuzza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: He knows she is hiding tears under her eyelids, he knows she scared of the barbarian’s rage; he knows she doesn’t stand up wishing to protect her tribe from his rage. He knows, due this and many other things, he can’t even move a single piece of the chess.He can’t kill the king to save the queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble I did while feeling a little down... something meaningful and old I wanted to share ♥

The light is dim and gentle, tremulous flames dancing to the rhythm of his humming while metal claws caress oh-so slightly her porcelain skin. He isn’t accustomed to be this gentle with a fleshling, she isn’t accustomed neither to feel so much gentleness. The cold touch of metal is the touch of a lover, of someone who cares for her in a way no one else does. His fingers caress the dark bruise under her eye, it has started to turn purple and it’s difficult already to hide.

_**“He deserves to die…”**_ The deep and ethereal voice of the specter comes, and is oddly soft, yet the archer knows he’s angry enough to release the Black Mist right there in any moment. She knows by the way his flames move around his mask.

_"Don’t….“_

**_"I won’t.”_ **

And she also knows he doesn’t lie to her.

He has never lied to her, he can hide something for a long period of time, but if she asks, he would talk. And everything is oh-so genuine and sincere that makes her take a deep breath, trying to refrain her own tears of pain and melancholy from running down her cheeks when he cups her face between his metal claws. They are not dangerous, they are not deadly, and they are not murderous under any sense. And she knows, oh she knows so well, when his thumb traces her lips without hurting, when his fingers of the other hand wipe her tears, she knows she’s loved and cared for.

_“Could you please sing for me?”_

**_“You know I’m bad at this”_ **

_“…Can you at least try?”_

And he knows there’s not refuse to give her when she’s so broken and fragile and lonely. Since the very day they met, since the starry night a little girl got lost in the woods searching for her dad, following the souls making him company. He knows that when the archer suddenly gets closer and cuddles against his chest, grasping to his dark attire and softly resting her head seeking (perhaps dreaming) for his beating heart, that he’s also lost on the genuine beauty of her broken form. What is in her that makes her so delightful and mesmerizing when broken? Sometimes, he doesn’t want to admit he loves to see her so needy of him as much as he hates to see her so hurt… harmed, broken… by that savage barbarian.

Gingerly, his claws curl her silver hair, almost sweetly, almost tenderly. A caressing meant for a close one.

_**“I adore you”** _

He whispers softly, resting on the furs with her slim figure resting over him, and she smiles beneath the veil of tears. He also knows there are more bruises hiding; he also knows there are new cuts under her gauntlets. He knows there are more wounds. And he doesn’t judge her, he would kiss them better if he could, just as he hugs her tenderly and whispers sweet nothings with a deep gentle voice.

_"I know"_

Is always her answer, and is alright for him as well. Is alright if she doesn’t feel the same as long as he can still cradle her beautiful form and see the special and unique hues of her merciful soul. As long as colors remain the same, as long as he can keep her close. It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t feel the same, he knows, at least in some way, affection is between they own special bond.

_“Please don’t leave me alone.”_

He knows she is hiding tears under her eyelids, he knows she scared of the barbarian’s rage; he knows she doesn’t stand up wishing to protect her tribe from his rage. He knows, due this and many other things, he can’t even move a single piece of the chess.

He can’t kill the king to save the queen.

He can only keep her close, safe in his ethereal embrace.

_**“I won’t….You’re safe here with me. Sleep, my dear…”** _

And there’s only the bright and warm fire, cracking wood, howling wind and poro’s purr… when his voice rises in a deep and calming song.


End file.
